Marked advances in basic biomedical research have transformed the landscape of cancer treatment. However, despite these significant strides towards combating cancer, victory remains out of reach as most advance-staged cancer patients still succumb to their diseases. The majority of the current cancer treatment methods result in severe general toxicity to the human body. Both radiation and chemotherapy have deleterious effects to the host, causing significant morbidity and mortality. Thus, there is an urgent need for novel cancer therapeutics. More specifically, there is a need for novel targets and therapeutics aimed at these targets for more efficient yet less toxic strategies for cancer treatment.